Goodbye my lover
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: Hitomi and Hayate. They meet for the first time after he remembers who he really is. He felt his heart beat increase and secretly cursed his weakness for her, no, it was Ein’s weakness and Ein no longer existed.


**TheDarkestShinobi: **Hello! This is about Hitomi and Ein/Hayate. It is set after the game when he regains his memories to do to a butt kicking by Ryu chan! Anyway if you like RyuxKasumi visit my other story at

Anyway it's currently a one shot but, like my other stories if I get enough request to continue I'll make a storyline and write a full story for you!

I'm a sucker for reviews

If you want you can view the italics as Ein's thoughts and bold as Hayate's firm beliefs as they clash.

**Start**

--

_**Goodbye my lover**_

_**Goodbye my friend**_

_**You have been the one**_

_**You have been the one for me**_

_-James Blunt_

--

"Now I remember" Hayate said as Ryu had thrown his into the ground for the nth time.

"I am Hayate of the Mugen Tenshin" Hayate said out loud as memories flooded his mind, he remembered his sister who had beaten him before and his half sister that he had coldly ignored.

"So you finally remember"

"Ryu…" He looked up to the man clad in all black including the mask that his most of his face. More memories flashed inside of his head as if to let him relive his entire life in these few sconds and his hand shot up to his head.

"I knew it was you, there were too many similarities. I will let Kasumi know you are fine before I leave"

"Kasumi, the traitor" Ryu let out a small laugh,

"But first and foremost your sister, there is more to this than you ever knew, find out the truth, as for me, I have a certain evil to vanquish"

"Let me help you" He said feeling like he owed Ryu for all of this. For helping him out once again

"The cleansing of this demon is where my karma lies"

"But Ryu"

"You can leave this to me" Ryu then disappeared and Hayate stood up straight bringing his arm across his chest with his index and middle finger up.

"I am the ninja of the wind!"

--

"Ein!"

Footsteps

"Ein!"

Hayate looked behind him to see Hitomi standing there with a wide smile on her face,

"I was looking for you Ein" He felt his heart beat increase and secretly cursed his weakness for her, no, it was Ein's weakness and Ein no longer existed.

"Hitomi" It was a cold dismissing tone, devoid of feelings. She was confused; he had never spoken to her like that.

When Hitomi had first taken Ein in they were a bit shy around each other though he was a bit distant due to his lost memory. Over time they had forged a bond and he finally let her in. At first it was covert glances then shy touches and hesitant words, then one night she confessed, he had grimaced telling her he thought he felt the same and it didn't feel right. He told her he thought he had a past love and that's why he felt he couldn't love her, she had cried but understood. Though she remembered the day it changed.

**Flashback**

_Hitomi ran into the field in her jeans and belly shirt with her red gloves to practice. She was determined to prove to her father that she was strong. She looked over and seen Ein training and smiled softly when something happened. He, instead of punching stuck his fingers straight and jabbed at the tree, Hitomi winced as if she felt the pain and then heard a crack, fearing the worst she ran towards him to see him staring at his hand, the tree had an indent and his fingers were perfectly fine, perfectly straight, as if his fingers had glided to through the tree._

_She had stared at him and then at the tree in shock, He had just… with his… how was that even possible?_

"_Hitomi, what does this mean?"_

"_It means you were always a fighter..." Hitomi felt the hole with her fingers as she tried to regain her composure. _

"_And that was a part of your old style, what happened?"_

"_I was" he turned away and Hitmoi smiled, Ein had always felt like he couldn't show emotion and usually turned away when he didn't know something or was embarrassed._

"_I was venting and wanted to really mess up the tree, then all I knew was that my fingers were in the tree and I didn't exactly punch it."_

"_That's sort of good" She smiled "not for your hand but it's a part of who you were"_

_Ein paused and Hitomi felt him stand directly behind her_

"_I don't want to know who I am, who I was" He wrapped his arms around her and she stiffened wishing he felt the same, everything would be easier, for her at least, she couldn't help but think he did have a previous mistress, someone who he loved, why else would he shy away from her touch, why else would he deny her love?_

"_Why not?" she looked down, wanting him to find out because it was important to him, and she wanted him happy. But not wanting him to find out because when he did he would have a home, someplace to go back to. He would have a life to return to…_

_Because when he did, he would leave her behind._

"_Because I…" He paused searching for the right word, she felt as if she should step away from him but as soon as she did he tightened his hold on her. _

"_I don't want them to take me away" Hitomi laughed albeit bitterly_

"_The dojo's always open for you Ein, my father loves you like his own anyway"_

"_I don't want them to take me away from you" Hitomi froze for an entirely different reason as her heartbeat sped up like it did in the mist of combat._

"_You're nervous" he murmured and she nodded_

"_Excited too, but scared"_

"_About…"_

"_Everything" Hitomi felt him put his head on her shoulder. _

"_Hitomi, I love you" Her knees collapsed and she would've fallen if he hadn't held her up._

"_What" she was breathless and he spoke into her shoulder_

"_It was hard enough to say, don't make me say it over and over again" Hitomi knew it sounded a bit harsh but she also knew that he was just embarrassed, he was always guarded and one day she hoped to get past his guard. She wanted him to let her in, but she understood his feelings and hoped he understood hers._

_"I'm..." there he goes picking his words carefully again._

_"…concerned, that when I find out about my old life, that when I can go back to them, I can't come back to you. I feel like I'd have to choose. I also feel that I won't choose you."  
"I'll be with you, as long as we love each other we'll make it work, I don't even care if you were a murderer, or a thief, I love you!"_

_He had on that guarded expression again but Hitomi was learning how to read them and she could tell he was thinking the same thing. Turning into him she wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her forehead._

_"I don't want to lead you on, what if..."  
He paused and Hitomi knew it was because he didn't want to say it  
"Yeah..."  
"What if I loved someone else before you, what if she wants me back..."  
"You're mine Ein" Ein squeezed her back and looked over her shoulders to the hole in the tree. He let out a sigh._

_I hope so..._

**End Flashback**

Her father had approved, and the shy touches continued, the covert glances and the small smiles. Then there were kisses, at first they were as shy as the brushing of hands together and the bumping of shoulders. After awhile they became wanted and desired, and finally needed and normal.

Their relationship was far from normal as they had fun and had gotten crazy while fighting with each other and often Hitomi _had lost_ her footing just to fall into Ein's arms. If he minded he forgot to mention it.

Their relationship had evolved over time, even though it had only been a year since they had met.

Never did he speak to her in such a tone, it was like they were strangers meeting for the first time only knowing the other person's name.

"It's over, whatever we had it's over" He said it firmly and Hitomi could only shake her head.  
"Why? What happened? Talk to me Ein"

"My name is_** Hayate**_"

And with those words her world fell apart.

She stopped and looked down, tears filling her eyes, she refused to cry, she knew eventually that the day would come and honestly she was happy he had found out what he was, who he was, but she was also worried. What about them? What about her? Where did she fit in with his old life? Worse, did she fit in with his life?

"Hayate..." she tried the name out. It fit him, it fit him more than Ein.

"Hai" his voice was deeper, more seductive than Ein's, his stance more confident and his aura more dangerous and mysterious. His eyes and face were set into a mask as if he could wear a mask and hide his emotions away. It had been what he had been trying to do as Ein. She knew he would be different but it wasn't a difference she couldn't handle. She could handle this. She loved him and she would not let anything come in-between her and Ein-no her and Hayate. The name really did fit him.

Hayate suited him more than Ein did.

Hayate's_** life**_ suited him more than Ein's did.

Hayate watched the emotions flitter across her face and was able to read her like a book. She was happy sad angry and determined all at once. Hayate tore his eyes from hers and watched her body language that displayed the same conflicting emotions to him, he wondered what her exact thoughts were but he could pinpoint one. It was a thought he shared.

What now?

There were three taboos that ninja were warned about.

First was money, with money came power and power corrupts. Money could be traced to the root of all evil. Of the seven deadly sins money was greed and possibly envy, definitely taboo.

Second was Alcohol, it lowered inhibition and therefore left one susceptible to his enemy and that was always to be avoided. One must always be alert, always. People who drink become shells of themselves, pathetic versions of once decent people or ninja. They were less inclined to do things and more likely to get killed. One never stopped after a single serving, there is a constant want for more. They became a lazy glutton. Sloth, gluttony.

The third taboo was the most dangerous. Every person was warned about this, and no one was immune to it's charm, it's curves and aura, scent and feel. The pleasure and inevitable pain. Its instant gratification. The female. They were deceptive creatures that would lull people into false senses of security. Men felt different things when around women. First and foremost was the feeling of lust, a man and a woman were meant to be together, unfortunately they can be the strength but most likely weakness of the other. A man wants a woman in the same way a woman wants a man, if not for the emotional satisfaction then for pure cardinal desires. Some women are loyal, but some stray and when they do a man feels a new emotion, an anger that could lead to their untimely demise, and woman knew this. Kunochi were given training to use these things to their advantage. A woman could also take down a ninja in a completely different way, by building him up to the point when he feels he is invincible. When this happens a ninja goes into the situation unprepared and normally dies because of it.

**Women were the root of all evil. **

They caused four out of the seven deadly sins. Lust, wrath, pride, and envy.

**A ninja cannot love.**

Hayate said nothing as he continued to watch her silently. She looked up to him with a smile he could tell was forced.  
"So Hayate, who are you?"  
"I am the ninja of the wind"  
"A ninja..." Hitomi thought of her opponents in DOA, she had lost against the purple haired one called Ayane and had somehow gotten a free round to avoid facing Kasumi in the finals.

"I'm their leader" her eyes closed before opening hesitantly as she nodded understanding. He was different from her Ein, but deep inside she knew she still loved him, and she wanted to know everything that he was.

"Why?" She paused before deciding she needed the truth, no matter how much it hurt.  
"Why does it need to be over?" He paused looking down and Hitomi could see the faintest smile gracing his features.  
"Because women are taboo for ninjas"  
"I don't understand"  
"A ninja cannot love"

Hayate said that with such acceptance that it angered her. She clenched her fist and glared at him. Despite her angry demeanor the words came out slowly, softly, almost as a question.  
"You love me"  
"Ein loved you" Hayate corrected with a smirk, he loved these games with her. He stopped and carefully masked his emotion, he couldn't like these games, he could not play them any longer.

**He could not see her any longer.**

_But he loved her._

**He couldn't hold her anymore.**

_He loved her._

**He couldn't kiss her again.**

_He Loved her. _

_**He couldn't love her.**_

_But he did._

"Hayate, anyone can love, and you said that you loved me"  
"The words out of a ninja's mouth are not to be trusted"  
"You weren't a ninja when you told me"  
"I am now"

Hayate caught her fist before he even knew she had moved to punch him, he guessed he was a better ninja than he thought.

"You're arrgh!" She let out a frustrated yell and then stopped as if she had been struck, like she had been frozen to her spot. She looked up to Hayate with a vulnerability in her eyes that made him want to protect her from any and everybody. What could be troubling her so much?

"Is it someone else?" She asked so quietly that if he was Ein he might not have heard it but Hayate heard it loud and clear. _Someone_ else, he felt angry that she would even accuse him of such a thing. In his world there was only her!

He didn't mean that.

No, really.

**He couldn't love her.**

That doesn't mean that he didn't

"No, there is only you"  
"Is?"

Hayate released her hand and she let it fall to her side.  
"There isn't anyone else"  
"No"  
"So what's the problem?"  
"I am a ninja"  
"And"  
"I cannot love" Hitomi stepped back  
"You can't love! So because you're a ninja you can't love somebody"

She had seen the way Ryu looked at Kasumi, that was love, if both of them could love then Hayate could too.

"Right"  
"What about Ryu san and Kasumi san" Hayate grabbed her hand and rubbed her palm softly.  
"That's different" she pulled her hand back and clenched it into a fist.  
"How?"

Because he was a super ninja and she was the strongest Kunochi in the world. They only made each other stronger and only had eyes for each other, there was an emotional and physical connection.

Because it just was.

"She's a ninja too". Hitomi unclenched her fist letting his words sink in and then clenched it.

"You're saying I'm not strong enough to be with you."  
"No. I-" he didn't catch her fist in time, it hurt. He knew she was strong enough-no, he must erase these thoughts, it did not matter. This was for her safety more than anything else; he couldn't live with himself if she was hurt because of him.

He was feeling all these new things now and it worried him, he couldn't feel these things, he had spent his life forgetting emotion and controlling himself. Hayate was stronger than that, but Ein wasn't and now Ein was a part of him.

_She was strong enough_

**It didn't matter**

_She loved him_

**It didn't matter**

_He loved her_

**It never mattered.**

After having another inner argument he simply looked back to her to see a tear escape her eyes and it made him feel terrible. He was a man that had killed without mercy, women children, anything, and her tear stirred emotions in him. This is why a woman could be a man's downfall. She could lead him to an untimely demise, but he knew she wouldn't. Surrendering to Ein, Hayate hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him. He wanted to believe this was Ein's weakness; that Hayate was stronger than this, but he knew Ein was now a part of him, and to Ein, there was only Hitomi.

**This was wrong.**

_Just one last hug._

**Wrong.**

She traced a pattern on his back as she held him to her as if he was going to disappear, he was holding her in a similar fashion.

"I love you Hayate" Hitomi buried her head in Hayate's chest and he ran his hands through her hair.

_One last time_

She pulled back slightly and reached up to kiss him, he met her halfway in a sense of desperation. This couldn't be real. It couldn't be over so fast.

**This was against everything he stood for as a ninja**.

_Just one last kiss._

Hitomi pulled back flushed and Hayate gently pushed her away from him shaking his head.  
"Hitomi I can't-"  
"Haya-"  
"No"  
"But-"  
"Would you rather I say there was someone else?" Hayate yelled out in a display of emotions far deeper than a ninja was allowed to posses. It was Ein Hayate told himself, it had to be, she couldn't make him this weak.

"Would you rather I say I don't want you anymore? I can't do this Hitomi!" Hitomi stepped out of his embrace.  
"Why not! You seemed a lot stronger to me as Ein!"  
"Maybe it's him you love, but I'm not him, not anymore, you don't love me, you don't love Hayate" She didn't love him.

The thought hurt.

"You're scared!" Hayate wanted her to let him go, he needed her to let him go, because he knew if she tried hard enough he'd stay.

She was being unfair, she knew this, she knew the day would come when she would have to give him up. She just was not going to do it for something like this.  
"Fine! I'm scared of losing you, I love you Hitomi!" She stopped and felt her breath catch in her throat, he said it, so it's all over now, they were going to be okay, they'd find a way to make it work.

**She shouldn't be so naive.**

"I just can't"

He turned from her and she took a step towards him. He responded looking over his shoulders and straight into her eyes, that way she would think he was telling the truth.

"I'm a ninja, meaning I will eventually marry and have children with a _**Kunochi**_. It means I live in secret and not only am I a ninja, but I'm the leader of a clan. I do not have time for you. Do not make this harder than it needs to be." Hitomi fell to her knees and felt the tears rolling down her face.

"I'd rather you were a murderer, a killer!"

**I am a killer**

"I'd rather there was someone else, so you would have a real reason to leave!"

He looked away from her as if stabbing her in the heart to end the misery.

"I wish that I had never loved you!"

Hayate felt himself grow weak at that and turned in time to see her walking away from him. This is what he wanted.

_So why do you feel so hurt?_

This is what needed to happen. A ninja was not to have feelings, was not to love, he was not to do any of these things. She walked away with clenched fist looking down.

_So why did it feel so right?_

This was for the best, she would move on and so would he, he had a clan to leads as well, he should get back to it and tell them he had gotten his memory back. He looked at her retreating figure, this was for the best. He was sure she wasn't crying, she wouldn't here.

So why are you crying?

Hayate watched her until he could no longer see her before turning and vanishing into thin air.

--

Hitomi ran to the tree where it all started and pulled out a small knife, she carved a heart around the hole which served to dot the I of her name.

_**Hayate + Hitomi**_

She sat against the tree and replayed the conversation in her mind. She narrowed her eyes and then widened them in realization.

He said he loved her, and that he needed to love someone strong. She was strong enough for him, and he should've known that. She smirked as she stood pulling on her glove, she'd just have to beat that through his thick skull the next time she sees him.

**TDS:** okay... triple R, that's request revise and review, if you was to check out my other DOA story I won't stop you (hint hint) it's RyuxKasumi


End file.
